Who is Bella's father
by wildflower 03
Summary: Bella isn't Charlie's but who is Bella's father Renee won't tell them so the question is who is
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

? POV.

Hi you're probably wondering who I am well I'm the girl that moves in the middle of high school that moved in with her dad when her mother remarried. My mom was always the child in our relationship she had free spirit . You're probably wondering what's my name well it's Isabella Marie Swan but I like to be called Bella .

I was in my room reading my favorite book Twilight and listening to music when my mother came in my room "Bella honey I've keep something to tell you and Charlie " Renee said to me " I wonder what it could be " I thought and as I sat on my bed I asked "What is it Renee what have you keep from me and Charlie huh it's not like you're going to tell me that Charlie's not my real dad….." when I looked at Renee's face it told it all Charlie was not my real dad that's when I decided that I was going to Forks Washington to live with my dad. When Renee left my room I got up from my bed went to my computer and looked up flights to Forks Washington and I found one for tomorrow Morning so I quickly booked the flight and called my dad while the phone was ringing I put it on speaker and starting packing when he picked up the phone I quite packing and took it off of speaker "Hello Swan residence this is Chief Swan speaking" Hi dad I was wondering if I could come stay with you me and mom are not on good terms right now " Of course Bells you can come stay with me when you coming" " Tomorrow morning " " OK Bells see you then " when we hung up I finished pa cking and went to bed .


	2. Chapter 2

Renee Pov

The day before Bella calls Charlie

I was sitting in the living room when I thought " Maybe I should tell Bella who her father is I mean never mind maybe not " I was brought out of my train of thought when Phil came home from practice "How was training honey" I asked Phil and gave him a kiss on the cheek "it was good but we will be on the road soon " Phil said while we went up to our room " well that's good I don't have to Bella till we get back " I thought before I went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

When I woke up this morning Phil asked if I was going to tell Bella who her father was and I couldn't lie and say no so I said "Yes I'm going to tell Bella who her father is … when the time is right " of course he wouldn't have it and told me " Now I will not let you do that to Bella now go on up those stairs and tell that Charlie is not her father " Phil said to me so I went upstairs and opened Bella's door and seen her reading a book but when she saw that I was there she closed the book "OK so here goes nothing " I thought so I toke a deep breath and said "Bella there's something that I keep form you and Charlie " I sat at her desk thinking " maybe I should tell her the name of her father and get out of here " I was brought out of my thought's when Bella said " it's not like you going to tell me that Charlie's not my dad …." when she saw the look on my face the look of guilt that's I couldn't take the look of anger on her face I have never seen her that angry before I went down stairs when Phil saw the look on my face he knew that Bella was angry cause we didn't tell her sooner

Phil pov

I can't believe Renee she won't tell Bella that her ex isn't her father now that I will be going on the road soon maybe I can get Renee to tell her when I got home it looked like Renee was deep in thought when I set my key's on the hook by the door Renee asked " How was practice honey " I mean what can go wrong in baseball besides I'm a pro at baseball she gave me a kiss on the cheek I mean the cheek like I had some type of illness ! I told her that baseball to good and that we will be on the road soon and we went up to our room and went to sleep

THE NEXT DAY

When we woke up today I asked Renee if she was going to tell Bella who her father was before we left and she said " Yes I'll tell Bella today " which is fine with me so when Renee went to Bella's room I went to cook food when I looked up I seen Renee and I knew that Bella was angry for not telling her sooner

P.S if you don't have anything nice to say about my story don't say nothing at all this is my first story and my sister told me that I can right a story


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

When morning came I was glad cause I get to get away from hear mom and Phil were in the kitchen when I came downstairs when we got done eating I told them that I was going to live with Charlie the first thing that Renee said was " I'm glad Bella maybe you can find your brother while your there hmmmm oh don't forget to tell Charlie that your not his kid ok thanks " that just made me more angry which made me confuse me cause I never really get angry I mean I would get mad but not angry hmmmm I'll have to think about it letter for now I get my suitcases then out the door I went on the way to the airport I called my dad with the time the plane lands and he told me that a friend was coming to get me from the airport you'll never guess who it was yep Paul lahote can you believe the nerve of him he asked me if I was a vampire I mean duh I have a beating heart vampire can't have a beating heart I maybe pale but come on he doesn't even know my name so what gives Paul said "You know if you didn't won't to be called a vampire then get a tan " at that point I started to shake and Paul looked freaked out when we passed the welcome to Forks sign I started screaming I felt my bones starting to break Paul stopped the truck off the road close to the forest got out and came to my side of the vehicle opened the door and said " Bella come on get out to the forest …. Which confused me but I did it anyway as soon as we were in the forest he start pushing me which made me angry and before I knew it I was in so much pain I collapse and next thing I know I'm a werewolf wall a shapeshifter that turns into a wolf now " Paul looked like a lost ,confused puppy hahahaha get it lost puppy and he turns into a wolf " I thought laughing then all of the sudden I hear voices in my head.

P: I thought only boys phase not girls

B: what's wrong with me being a girl

S: Nothing wrong with you being a girl it's just the Legends only say boys phase not girls

J: Hey who's the newbie

B: My name's Bella Swan

All: WHAT YOUR CHIEF SWAN'S KID

B: Yes how do I change back now

S: All you do is think of a happy thoughts like think human

They changed back to their human forms and waited for me to change back when I did they looked away from me and threw me a shirt that reaches midthigh when I had it on I said " Ok boys what up with turning into a dog so what gives " they started laughing when I said that but I'm glad I can amused them baby blue eyes said " Well Bella who knew you were funny I mean you're the chief's daughter never thought you could be fun and I just meet you so " WOW! That was aaaahhhhh why do boys think they are better then girls I mean girls not only have more fashion then boys but there hot so come on give me a break


End file.
